


The Male Omega's Guide to Good Manners and Courtship

by house_of_lantis



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Courtship, Crack Treated Seriously, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Omega Will Graham, Pillow Princess Will Graham, Romance, Secret Admirer, Slow Burn, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: One day, Omega Will Graham opens his front door to find the infamous little black book on his welcome mat. Soon after, his mysterious, new Alpha benefactor begins to send him courting gifts and, like any proper Alpha-Omega courtship, an invitation to a masquerade ball where the Alpha promises to reveal himself. But does Will even want to be mated?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 35
Kudos: 178





	The Male Omega's Guide to Good Manners and Courtship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessahmewren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/gifts).



> Inspired by this tweet by @willygrayham on Twitter: https://twitter.com/willygrayham/status/1306197653433319425?s=20 
> 
> I was just hanging out on Twitter one day and saw their post with a picture of the book and with the note that Will Graham had this book on his bedside table, and it opened up a whole bunch of story ideas! 
> 
> Based on an actual book titled: “The Young Girl’s Handbook of Good Manners for Use in Educational Establishments” by Pierre Louys (This book is very naughty and actually hilarious fun to read, highly recommend it!)

**Will Graham’s Residence**

**Wolf Trap, Virginia**

**Saturday**

When Will opened his front door to let his dogs out for their morning business, he was surprised to see a small package wrapped in brown paper and tied with a white satin ribbon on his front stoop. He stared at it for a long moment, wondering how it got there and who would deliver it to his house in the middle of the night, and finally bent down to pick it up gingerly. 

He let the storm door shut with a clank and walked back inside, heading to the kitchen to get the coffee maker going and to refill the numerous water bowls near the back door. He turned the package in his hand, not seeing a mailing label or any other identifying marks that it was delivered by a service. He could only conclude that someone had come to his house in the middle of the night, while he and the dogs were sleeping, and dropped it off without setting off any alarms. 

It was a little creepy and Will probably should’ve been a lot more suspicious, but he leaned his hip against the counter as the coffee maker percolated loudly, and pulled the white ribbon to undo the small bow. He carefully tore the brown paper and was even more surprised to find that it was a small hardbound book. There was no book cover like most commercial, mass produced hardback books. It looked old-fashioned, like the kind that belonged in a private library. The covers were black and the spine was taped with a dark burgundy bookbinder’s tape. There was no title embossed on it. Will opened the book, inhaling the scent of paper musk, and stared at the cover page printed with a calligraphic flourish. 

“ _ The Male Omega’s Guide to Good Manners and Courtship _ ,” he said, reading aloud the book’s title page. He frowned, flipping through the delicate pages of the slender book. There were only about 50 pages, the text was printed in an old Copperplate font, and Will wondered why someone would give him such a book in the first place. 

When his coffee finished brewing, he poured it into his favorite mug, and carried it and the book back to the living room, sitting down in his favorite armchair. It was an old brown tweed thing with a matching footstool that he’d found at the local thrift store for $20; but it was the most comfortable chair he owned. Maybe someone would call it retro, but Will just called it broken in. He looked out the front window to see that the dogs were playing and chasing each other on the front lawn as he sipped his hot coffee slowly and placed the mug on his nearby desk. With a long sigh, he sat back to open the book again, turning the pages slowly. 

The paper felt aged but in perfect condition. It was obviously well cared for and preserved. While it wasn’t a rare first edition, the book was from it’s 5th printing edition. Will pressed the book pages against his nose and he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. Growing up, he wasn’t allowed to keep a lot of personal things. Moving around with his dad, all of their belongings had to fit in the truck, so the Graham men only had essentials. The part of Will that belonged to him alone was his daydreams, those adventures that he found in books. No matter what town they landed in, Will could always find a library where he could slip away for a few hours to read books while his dad was working at the boatyards. 

The scent of the book reminded him of those libraries in all those different towns; the smell of paper pulp was familiar to him and brought back some of the more happier moments in his childhood. 

He flipped the book open on a random page and stared at the words, his bark of laughter surprising him. 

_ “The nicest gift an Omega can give to an Alpha is their virginity as it can only be given once. But the Alpha doesn’t need to know that you’ve given this nice gift to others as well. Do not brag about your other conquests.”  _

Will’s shoulders jerked against the chair and he let the laughter bubble out of him, pouring from deep inside his chest, up his throat, and out of his mouth. The sound was so...unfamiliar to him, the act of laughing freely so unusual in his normally quiet life. 

He remembered this book now; had heard of it, growing up as a male Omega. Supposedly, there was a time when a close family member would give a copy of this book to a male teenager who presented as an Omega. He was certain that there was a book that was specifically for female Omegas, too. It was more of a gag now, where most of modern society had lessened its tight control over how unmated Omegas were expected to act and behave. But back in the day, it taught young Omegas how to circumvent the ridiculous and antiquated societal “rules” without offending an Alpha. 

_ “If you play Slick Finger, always remember to wash your hands.”  _

Will snorted, reaching for his coffee to take a long sip. He sighed noisily and set his mug on the table again, flipping through the pages of the book. 

_ “Do not hang your knotting dildos at the head of your bed. Such instruments belong under the pillow for discreet access.”  _

He pressed his fingers against his eyes, chortling. Knotting dildos. Will had never owned one. If he had an itch that needed a scratch, he’d go to a bar. 

_ “If you should happen to show your knotting dildo to your Alpha, make sure that the knot is the smallest one in your collection.”  _

Most Omegas, especially those who were born in wealthy or genteel families, were often engaged to an appropriately wealthy Alpha once an Omega presented. The promissory engagement allowed an Omega and their family to receive a proper dowry so that the Alpha could court the young Omega during a long engagement with the promise to marry. Will could remember a summer spent at Lake Erie when he was fifteen, watching from the docks as Omegas made their traditional debuts in the fancy clubhouse ballroom. He could hear the music and the sound of coy laughter in the night air. There were many times when Will walked back to their tiny rented apartment that he caught young lovers fumbling around in the small alcoves that lined the lake harbors. 

When Will presented as an Omega at seventeen, there was no dowry offered for him and no Alpha came calling to his dad to ask for Will’s hand in marriage. His dad gave him a signed permission slip so that he could get the free suppressant implant from the local Omega Planned Parenthood Clinic and then made a huge vat of gumbo that they ate for days. 

He smirked to himself, trying to even imagine what would’ve happened if some Alpha had come along. He couldn’t picture his dad, a lifelong blue collar worker whose hands always smelled like engine oil, inviting an Alpha and his family into their cramped apartment, offering them coffee in paper cups as they discussed how much money would exchange hands for Will. 

If old Chuck Graham was sober on such a day, well, he might have sold Will off for a couple of grand. Or maybe as a trade for a bottle of the finest whiskey. 

Not that it mattered for less genteel Omegas like Will; he didn’t have to worry about societal rules and preserving his reputation or virginity. Soon after he presented and got his implant, Will had enjoyed a varied sex life and took lovers from all genders. He liked sex, liked the way that his body worked, and he didn’t have any regrets for being promiscuous. It was easy to use his empathy to pick up people and see what they desired in him; and he was vain enough to know that he was more than attractive to tempt them for a night. But not enough to keep any of his lovers after the sex. 

Will chuckled again and picked up his mug, drinking down the rest of his coffee. He closed the book and sighed, getting to his feet and tossing the slim volume on his bedside table. He didn’t have time to think about what-was and what-could-never-be; he had to get the dogs fed and grade papers and prep for next week’s lessons. 

*** 

Returning home after taking the dogs out for a long walk through the woods, Will cleaned off the paws of each dog, gave them treats for being good dogs, and sent them off to their beds in the living room. It had gotten colder in the house now that it was evening, so Will lit the small heater that he placed in front of the fireplace to warm up the room. 

All he wanted to do was just sit down and listen to his favorite podcast,  _ The Modern Fisherman _ , and drink some whiskey. He stood at the desk that was pushed by the windows in the corner, and poured himself a couple inches of whiskey in a clear glass, and sat down in his armchair, watching the dogs as they snuffled about, curled up against each other. 

His eyes caught the book on his bedside table and he reached for it, smiling slightly. He wondered who gave him the book. 

Maybe it was Zeller and Price, the Betas were always in the mood to troll him. It could’ve been Beverly, the Alpha was always trying to ingratiate herself into his life as a potential friend. She’d think it was a hilarious joke, which Will agreed with, but her sense of fun was harmless. Zeller, Price, and Beverly wouldn’t have wrapped the book and left it on his doorstep. They would’ve handed it to him, watching for his reaction as he opened the book. It wouldn’t be much fun if they couldn’t see his face and tease him about it. 

The way that the book was just left on his front porch...it felt  _ different _ . It felt like a message. Or maybe a prelude. 

Could it have been Freddie Lounds; the Alpha was petty enough to want to shame him for his unmated status as a male Omega. 

As an Omega, Alana wouldn’t have left it in the middle of the night; she would’ve wanted to talk to him, gentle and supportive. She would’ve approached him as a friend and he would’ve offered her a beer to commiserate together over the book and the societal expectations placed on Omegas who wanted to pursue non-traditional lives. 

Who else was there? 

Not Jack; he was a mated Alpha in a happy and strong marriage to a beautiful Omega. It would never cross his mind to get into the personal business of anyone, let alone someone who reported to him. 

Chilton was also an Alpha; he had an unflagging interest in getting into Will’s head, not necessarily into his pants. Though it wouldn’t surprise him to find out that Chilton would resort to courting him in an attempt to psychoanalyze him. 

There weren’t a lot of people in Will’s life that he considered friends. He had isolated himself in his little house with his many dogs to avoid socializing. He never questioned his quiet bachelor lifestyle; he had never needed much more than what he had. 

Will tapped the spine of the book against his chin. He narrowed his eyes, his fingers tightening around his glass. 

“ _ Hann _ ibal,” he drawled, closing his eyes. 

It was obvious, from his first meeting with the good doctor, that Hannibal was what the media liked to portray as a “thoroughbred” Alpha. Hannibal was never blatant about his gender and he was too polite and too modern to act entitled. Will was certain that Hannibal was a traditionalist, the kind of Alpha who would only want an Omega mate who was refined and perfectly happy with building a family. Someone who would fit into Hannibal’s hoity-toity lifestyle, educated and creative, socially graceful and elegant; the kind of partner who could drive an Alpha’s ambitions towards greatness and sit at Hannibal’s fancy table as hostess to his dinner parties. 

_ “Never ask an Alpha ‘do you need a suckle.’ Instead, say in a low voice ‘would you like my mouth?’”  _

He was pretty sure that if Hannibal had ever wanted to fuck Will, he would’ve simply asked. And if Will turned him down, Hannibal would’ve accepted it with an agreeable air of detachment and they would’ve just moved on like it never happened. 

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Will opened his eyes and flipped open the book with one hand, sipping on his whiskey. 

_ “An Omega’s best ally and confidant is their valet.”  _

Will laughed softly, shaking his head. How did an Omega even find a valet in the year 2020? 

_ “The truth is, every Alpha has a secret desire to be suckled by an Omega, but most will not dare to say so to your face. Remember, the Omega has all the power. Learn to use it to your advantage.”  _

Making a disgusted noise, either at himself or the book, Will threw back the rest of his whiskey and closed the book, tossing it on his bedside table. He walked into the kitchen and left the glass in his sink and then took the stairs to the second floor to take a shower. 

Why would Hannibal even be interested in him? It wasn’t like Will was interested in him or any other Alpha. 

***** 

**FBI Academy**

**Quantico, Virginia**

**Tuesday**

“Hey, whatcha reading?” 

Will nearly jumped out of his seat and dropped the book. He turned in his chair to see Beverly standing in the doorway to his small office, giving him a knowing smirk. He adjusted his glasses and set the book down on his desk, giving her a scowl. 

“Did you forget how to knock?” He groused, flicking his eyes to her. 

She walked into his office and sat down in the visitor’s chair on the other side of his desk, looking at the black book. Will dropped his eyes to the book and then met Beverly’s gaze, anticipating her. But she snatched the book from his desk before he could get to it, and he just sighed, rolling his eyes as he leaned back in his chair in amused defeat. 

“Ohmygod, are you seriously reading this!” She said, flipping through the pages. “Will Graham, are you being courted by an Alpha?” 

“Jesus, no, of course not,” he said, snorting. “Someone gave me the book and I’ve been reading it for fun.” 

“Was it Alana?” She asked, snickering. 

He shook his head, sinking deeper into his chair. “Probably not.” 

Beverly gave him a look, her eyes stopping on a random page.  _ “A proper Omega takes the Alpha’s hard cock or engorged clit into their mouth modestly, lowering their eyes. Remember to suckle slowly. Do not touch teeth to flesh unless requested. Only a commonplace Omega whore drools.”  _

Will smirked, looking at Beverly as she blushed slightly. 

“I really did not need to know that,” she said, closing the book and placing it back on the desk. “So any thoughts on who could’ve given you an archaic sex etiquette guide?” 

He laughed, shaking his head. “I thought that maybe it was you and the boys, or Alana, or even Jack. My circle of friends, who care about my social life, is severely and pathetically limited.” He shrugged, smiling. “I really have no idea.” 

“Damn, we could’ve dusted it for prints and then ran them through AFIS.” Beverly said, wiggling her eyebrow in amusement. “Seriously, you can’t think of anyone who might have given that book to you?” 

“None,” he said, leaning in his chair and moving it side to side. “I even thought it could’ve been Freddie Lounds just to fuck with me. Or Chilton.” 

Beverly sighed and leaned on his desk, staring at him. “You didn’t say Hannibal Lecter.” 

Will made a face and snorted. “Come on -- “ 

“No, hear me out,” she said, her face lighting up with amusement. “He looks at you when he doesn’t think anyone is watching him.” 

“You’re watching him.” 

Beverly rolled her eyes. “I watch everyone, it’s my job. But listen, Will, I’ve caught Hannibal Lecter looking at you - looking you over - and he’s definitely checking you out.” 

“You check me out.”

“Yeah, but we’re friends. I’m not doing it to get into your pants.” 

“He and I are...friendly, I guess. You can’t assume that he’s looking at me because he’s interested in my body. I know for a fact that he’s more curious about my mind,” he said, looking over at her. 

“That doesn’t surprise me and it makes a lot of sense,” she said, definitively. “He doesn’t strike me as the type of Alpha who goes out and picks up people for a one night stand. He’s too stuck up for that.” Will couldn’t help but laugh at her observation. “I’m sure he gets admired quite a lot for what he lets people see - handsome, educated, polite, well spoken, well dressed, rich - and maybe he gets off on being admired. It’s a stereotype but all Alphas have a lot of vanity and we’re narcissistic; we like to be known and appreciated. There’s no substance in being liked only for the circumstances of our birth and our gender. Everyone wants to be accepted for who we are, even a guy like Hannibal Lecter.” She gave him a soft smile. “Even an anti-social loner like you.” 

Will stared at the book on his desk and smiled, meeting her eyes. “It’s a...nice idea, but it’s not realistic. Besides, I’m not in the market for a mate. I’m old and set in my ways; I’m not looking to be barefoot and pregnant.” 

Beverly made a disgruntled sound and let out a sigh. “Don’t be such a jerk, okay? Not all Alphas want mates who just want to build a nest and never leave the house. Sometimes, we just want a mate who will be a good partner and companion, someone to grow old with.” 

He smiled and raised his hands apologetically, and was glad that Beverly was the kind of person who spoke plainly and didn’t hold onto her anger. She returned the smile and they both laughed softly. 

“You know, if you do end up in a courtship, you should ask Jimmy to act as your valet,” she said, slyly, her lips quirking at the corners. “He’s older and a Beta; he’d be able to perform all the courtship customs for you and your Alpha.” 

Will stared at her in disbelief, unable to make a sound, his eyes widening as she stood up. He could feel his face heat up and he ran his hand through his hair, breaking off eye contact as she chuckled softly, walking to the door. 

“Was there a reason you came to see me?” 

“Do I need a reason to see you?” 

He grinned at her, shaking his head. 

“Friday night, me, the boys, and you will go out for drinks after work. Don’t bother trying to think of excuses. You’re coming out with us,” she said, giving him a stern look. 

Will made a face and laughed at the look she was giving him; he decided to just give in gracefully. He liked knowing that Beverly was his friend and that her invitation was genuine. 

“Fine, but you’re buying the first round,” he said, raising his eyebrows in challenge. 

Beverly stared him down, her lips ticking up into a smile. “Fine. Bring the book so we can show it to the boys.” 

He watched as she waved, leaving his office. His eyes dropped to the book and he picked it up again, opening it to the section about valets. 

_ “If you want to sleep with the Alpha who is passing by, do not ask them yourself. Send your valet.”  _

He chuckled to himself trying to imagine Jimmy Price negotiating terms with Hannibal on the traditional courtship customs. The gentle Beta startled whenever Jack raised his voice; Will couldn’t imagine Jimmy taking on an Alpha like Hannibal. 

*** 

**Hannibal Lecter’s Office**

**Baltimore, Maryland**

Will liked to wander around Hannibal’s office during their “conversations” and he was always surprised that Hannibal allowed it. There was no doubt that Hannibal was a private man and his OCD was presented in the guise of being neat and orderly.  _ Mise en place _ , everything in its place. Will strolled along the mezzanine floor of the office, touching the books with his fingers. They were lined along the shelves, dust-free, and diligently arranged according to the Dewey Decimal System. It wasn’t a surprise to find that many of Hannibal’s collected books were in the 100s for Philosophy and Psychology; but he was a little surprised to find an entire shelf dedicated to the 130s for Parapsychology and Occultism. He smiled to himself and took a quick glance down to the main floor to look at Hannibal, sitting at his desk and writing his notes in one of his leather-bound notebooks, the scratch of the fountain pen nib on paper complementing the soft tick-tock of the grandfather clock in the corner. 

He moved down a few more bookcases to see that Hannibal also had a collection of books in the 200s for Religion. He turned back towards the end of the wall when his eyes fell on books about Gender Dynamics and Gender Sexuality. He pulled out a book titled “ _ Courtship Rituals and the Ethics of Sex and Reproduction _ .” He noted the name of the authors, Jamison and Lowell, and flipped through the pages and read the section on gender ethics. 

“What has caught your attention this evening, Will?” 

Will blinked and looked down at Hannibal, who was smiling up at him from his desk chair. He closed the book quickly and placed it back on the shelf in the correct space, and then adjusted the book so that it was evenly lined up with the others on the shelf. It wouldn’t surprise him if Hannibal knew exactly which book he was leafing through. He made his way down the ladder and sighed, smiling at Hannibal. 

“You have a nice collection of books,” he said, putting his hands into the pockets of his pants, walking towards Hannibal’s desk. 

“I have always been an avid reader,” Hannibal said, tilting his head to the side as he looked at Will. “There was a time in my life when the only thing I had was a book.” 

Will nodded slowly, knowing that Hannibal rarely spoke of his past. “What was the title, do you remember?” 

Hannibal looked at him for a long moment and Will wondered if Hannibal would take the out that he gave him. Will couldn’t read the emotions that flickered across his face. 

“It was ‘ _ The Little Prince _ ’ by Antoine de Saint-Exupery,” he said, as a sad smile formed and disappeared in an instant. “It was my sister’s favorite story and I would read it to her whenever she asked it of me. It was small enough that I could keep it hidden in my pocket in the orphanage.” 

He wondered if Hannibal still had that copy in his possession. 

Will sat on the edge of the desk and kept his gaze across the room, giving Hannibal a moment to compose himself. “I spent a lot of time in libraries.” He grinned, looking up at the bookcases on the mezzanine. “You organize your books with the Dewey Decimal System.” 

Hannibal chuckled. “It seemed the most sensible way to organize my collection.” 

Will smiled, pushing off of the desk, to walk around the office again. He walked towards the round table at the other end of the room, carefully looking through the large sketches. 

“Shall I pour us some wine?” 

“Yes, please,” he murmured, looking at the architectural drawings. He had to admit that Hannibal was a man of many talents; that he always found time to pursue his many hobbies with such commitment and dedication. Pride. He thought back to what Beverly said earlier, that an Alpha wanted to be known and appreciated. “There’s so much confidence in your drawings.” 

“The happy product of many hours of study and practice.” 

“Talent like this isn’t only because of practice. You have natural talent and highly developed hand and eye coordination.” 

“After I was adopted by my uncle, he made up for lost time and ensured that I had a number of private tutors in the arts, language, and music on top of my regular school studies. The obligatory consequence of a guilt-ridden distant relative and being the sole Alpha heir to the Lecter name.” 

Will snorted. “Take the compliment, Hannibal.” 

“As you say,” Hannibal said, chuckling softly. “Thank you.” 

Hannibal appeared beside him, holding out a glass with a dark red wine. Will accepted with a nod of thanks and leaned his head down so that he could inhale the different scents of the wine before taking a small sip. 

“Have you anything that you’d like to discuss this evening?” 

“Not really,” he said, turning and walking towards the arm chairs, sitting in the one that he always took. Hannibal joined him and sat down across from him, crossing his legs neatly as he gazed at Will. “Work has been quiet. Jack hasn’t needed me in the field lately. I think the Chesapeake Ripper has gone into hibernation again. He hasn’t been active in four weeks.” 

“Hibernation, not retirement?” 

Will swirled the wine gently in his glass and took another sip. “The Ripper isn’t going to retire; at least, not yet and not on his own. He hasn’t finished his work.” He laughed and then looked up at Hannibal. “Maybe he’s just giving me a break so I can catch up on my sleep.” 

Hannibal gave him a small smile. “If only all serial killers were so courteous towards the members of law enforcement pursuing them.”

“Well, if they were truly courteous, they would turn themselves in,” Will said, chuckling. “Maybe he’s taking an extended vacation; maybe he’s traveling to some faraway exotic place to gain inspiration for his next murder tableau.” 

“Where do you suppose the Ripper would go to gain such insights?” 

Will inhaled the fragrant wine and closed his eyes. “To the oldest cities, rich in culture and history. The Ripper murders are always unique, never the same MO twice. His flair for the dramatic is equal to his pretentiousness. So he’d be attracted to old cities that offer him a visual feast of ideas to play with.” 

“You are quite whimsical tonight.” 

He opened his eyes and laughed. “Yeah, maybe I am. I know I’m romanticizing the private life of a serial killer. The last sounder fed whatever need he had for now, but his thirst always returns.”

“You are looking well rested, Will. Regardless of the reasons behind the Ripper’s hibernation, I am glad that you are finding some respite.” 

He nodded, sipping his wine slowly, enjoying the tart flavor. “To be honest, so am I. I’m starting to feel...normal again. Well, normal for me.” 

Hannibal gave him a fond look. “You’ve given me a new insight to you this evening. Your sense of whimsy, your effusive words - for anyone else I would venture that these are the first signs of a new love affair.” 

Will barked out a laugh, shaking his head. “Nothing like that, believe me.” He sighed and finished the last bit of wine in his glass. “Have you heard of a book called ‘ _ The Male Omega’s Guide to Good Manners and Courtship’ _ ?” 

“An amusing text by Monsieur Francois deCoeur,” Hannibal said, smiling slightly. “I believe that he was a noted activist of Omega rights in the late 19th century. Though many believed that the author and the personage was a pseudonym of an unnamed Alpha who was encouraging Omegas to break free from societal norms.” He tilted his head coyly at Will. “I didn’t expect you to be interested in Omega sexual politics.” 

Will chuckled, unsurprised that Hannibal knew the book well. He set his empty glass on the side table and met Hannibal’s delighted look. “I received a copy of the book as a gift. It was left on my front doorstep.” 

“Do you have a secret admirer, Will?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe?” He said, shrugging. “It’s not something that I really thought about.” 

“We have both embraced our eternal bachelorhood,” Hannibal said, grinning softly. 

Will gave him a long look and then glanced around the office. “You’ve never considered it? Settling down with a mate and making a family? Being a father?” 

“I have considered it,” Hannibal said, softly. “But the trajectory of my life has brought me here where I enjoy the comforts of my society without any obligations.” 

“It’s a very nice life,” he said, carefully gauging Hannibal’s reactions. “But it can be a lonely one.” 

“Are you lonely, Will?” 

“I’m alone but I’m not lonely,” he said, taking a deep breath. “I have my work, my dogs, and my hobbies to keep me occupied. The dogs are my pack, my family.” 

“Families...even the happiest of families can be...complex and corrupted from within,” Hannibal murmured, softly. 

Will nodded, looking away. He had seen up close what happened in some families; had taken his share of domestic abuse 911 calls when he was on the force in New Orleans. “Growing up with just my dad, I never connected to the idea of family. It always felt foreign to me.” 

“Being on the outside and looking in; always the new boy at school.” 

“Yeah, something like that.” 

“Omegas feel the pull to create family bonds quite deeply.” 

He scoffed and shook his head. “Don’t go all traditionalist on me now, Hannibal. Omegas may carry and birth the children, but Alphas and Betas also feel the pull for creating familial bonds just as deeply.” 

Hannibal gave him a warm smile and nodded his head as concession to Will’s statement. “I did not intend to invalidate the bonds of the other genders. I know that by all appearances, I am perceived to be aligned to the traditional views of some Alphas, but I, too, shed my concepts of family when I was quite young.” 

That surprised Will; he hadn’t looked deep enough at Hannibal. He’d been just as trapped by the person Hannibal Lecter presented to the world and hadn’t delved to see the man underneath. He started to see the connections now: a young boy who lost his parents and a younger sister, sent away to fend for himself in an orphanage, learned to hide his pain and emotions to survive, and then adopted by a generous uncle who showered him with material wealth and security, but perhaps not the affectionate bond he had once enjoyed with his parents and sibling. Young teenage Hannibal was expected to be the perfect Alpha heir, the last of his line, his shoulders having to carry the full weight of an entire family alone. Always alone. 

“Are  **you** lonely, Hannibal?” 

Hannibal smiled, gazing at him for a long moment. “Yes.” 

“I have a feeling that no one’s ever asked you that.” 

“No.” 

Will didn’t know what to say to that. He rubbed his hands on his legs and took a deep breath, wishing that he had a glass of something stronger than wine. 

“I remember your feelings during the Lost Boys case; your horror at the annihilation of the family by one of their own. You were angry because when you found them, you couldn’t help them. You couldn’t give them back what they gave away.” 

“They were so traumatized. They may never fully recover from what they did,” he said, recalling the feeling of the reverberating pain he found in the O’Halloran boy. 

“What kind of a father would you have been?” 

He thought about it for a long moment. “I would’ve been a good father. You know, you look back to your childhood and think about your father, whatever he was dealing with at the time, and you try to reconcile your expectations and your...disappointments as an adult, and make a choice to either forgive or hold on to your resentment.” He looked up to see Hannibal staring at him, his entire attention focused on Will. He made Will feel pinned in place, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. “I decided to let it go. And maybe all of my childish daydreams of family with it.” 

“Surely it isn’t too late if one desires a family.” 

“Are you speaking for me or for you?” 

Hannibal looked thoughtful. “Perhaps for both of us.” 


End file.
